Home at Last
by natzbadfairy
Summary: Derek goes to New York to clear up everything with Addison. When her comes home he gets a very big surprise, as does Meredith. ONE SHOT. PLease please read and review :


Meredith stood at the arrival gates of the airport. It had been three weeks since Derek had went to New York to clear up everything with Addison. He had phoned everyday, spending two hours minimum talking about the hospital and how much they missed each other. Meredith had pretended on the phone that she was ok without him and would last, but in reality she was cracking up. She hated wakening up in an empty bed, going to sleep in an empty bed, not getting a lecture for eating left over grilled cheese. They were small things but things that made Derek such a big part of her life. Around her were families of people, all waiting for someone to come off the plane. Rubbing her hands together, Meredith watched as the first passengers came off the plane. No Derek. She waited for five minutes when she could here him coughing. She felt like an idiot. She recognised his cough. Running over to him she wrapped her arms around him. He grabbed hold of her and didn't want to let go. He had missed her smell, her touch, her voice. He nuzzled his face into her neck.

'New York seemed lifeless without you,' Pulling away she started kissing him.

'You are never going alone again,'

'You missed me then?'

'More than you could imagine,' Derek took her hand and walked towards the baggage reclaim. His bag was the one of the first off, giving them a chance to get out of the airport before the rush started. Meredith couldn't take her eyes off of him, missing the dimples in his face.

'Izzie and George are at the hospital for a forty eight hour shift,'

'Really, why aren't you there?'

'I called in sick,'

'Dr Grey you could be disciplined for that,'

'I won't tell if you don't,'

'Ok, it's our secret,'

'You do know what that means though,'

'What?'

'Not only to I get you all to myself, we, also have the house to ourselves,'

'Is that so?' Meredith nodded her head, biting her lip.

'Let's get going then,' Derek headed out the main doors.

'You got a cab here?'

'Nope, I have a surprise for you,' Meredith pulled Derek round the side to the short stay car park. She pulled a single key out her pocket and walked over to a red Mazda MX8. His jaw hits the ground.

'You bought a car?'

'I bought a car, but it's not mine,'

'Whose is it?' Derek was standing beside her.

'It's yours,' Meredith whispered in his ear. He pulled away from her, in total shock.

'Here,' She handed him the keys and walked round to the boot, placing the bags in the back. He seemed memorized by the car.

'Why did you buy me a car?'

'You'll see,' Meredith climbed in the passenger side and opened the driver's door from the inside.

'Come on, I need you to drive me some where,' Derek climbed in and smiled at Meredith.

'Where?'

'Two places. One the trailer, then if we can, back to the house,'

'As you wish,' Derek turned the engine to the car on and slowly backed out the parking space. The engine was quiet, not what he was used to. Meredith took hold of his hand as he drove to the trailer. He seemed in awe of the car. Derek pulled up in the old driveway. The sun was rising gently over the land.

'What are we here for?' Meredith slipped her hand down the side of the seat and pushed it right back.

'Showing you some very very important features this car has,' Meredith slipped on top of Derek, peeling his shirt of as his hands roamed her body, peeling her top off. Meredith kissed the line of Derek's collar bone as his hands grasped her hips. Her hands had started un-doing his trousers, while he did the same to her. The touch of his hands on her skin made her shiver. Her lips crashed against his, causing him to slide down in the seat, pulling her down on top of him even more. As she slipped her trousers off he gently ran his fingers over her stomach and chest. Meredith grabbed his head and pulled him up to her, making him sit up. Her back leaned against the steering wheel as she slowly slipped off his trousers.

'Nobody can catch us here,' Derek smiled and unclipped her bra, sliding it down over her arms. She took hold of his hands, kissing the back of them. His lips gently kissed her chest and neck, eventually reaching her mouth. As she pushed him back down against the seat her hair fell in front of her face.

'I missed you so much,'

_gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga_

Meredith pulled her trousers back on, smiling at Derek.

'I like this car,' Meredith started laughing.

'I bet you do,'

'Can I have my shirt back or do I have to drive topless?'

'Drive topless,'

'Meredith, can I have my shirt back?'

'Drive topless,'

'Ok, you said it,' Derek turned the keys in the ignition and started driving away from the trailer. Along the motorway Meredith was laughing her head off.

'I can't believe your actually driving like that,'

'It was your idea, and I like you in my shirts,'

'Why?'

'There almost see through,' Meredith looked down and quickly folded her arms around herself.

'What you doing that for?'

'You can see my underwear,'

'I've seen a lot more,' Meredith's face lit up. A woman was driving her car next to them, but her eyes weren't on the road, they were on Derek.

'You've got an admirer,' Derek looked to the side of him and smiled. Raising his hand he waved to the woman as he put his foot down and sped away. Pulling into the driveway, Meredith jumped out the car, leaving Derek with no shirt on.

'You're not funny!' Derek looked around before getting out the car. Meredith was standing on the bottom stair, her hands on the banisters. Walking over he wrapped his hands around her. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing his face. As he made it to the top of the stairs, Derek stopped dead in his tracks.

'Izzie, hi,' Izzie looked at them and smiled. Meredith's face was bright red, as was Derek's.

'I'll leave you guys to it,' Izzie started laughing as she ran down the stairs, lifting a set of car keys on the way out.

'I thought she was working,'

'Maybe she's on a break,' Meredith shook her head.

'Now, where were we?' Meredith placed her hands on his face, kissing him in short sharp burst of passion. Derek turned and fell back onto the bed, Meredith still on top of him. Meredith kept kissing Derek as she took his shirt off, and he took his trousers off. Meredith turned so she was under him. Her hands ran down his back and rested on his ass. He was holding himself up over her, when she pulled him down on her. She gently moaned his name as he kissed her gently, gripping onto his back. Her skin rubbing of his made him want her more. Meredith lay facing Derek, the sheets up around them. She was drawing shapes on his chest.

'You are beautiful,' Meredith smiled and moved up, kissing his lips gently.

'You're amazing,'

'You're also a really bad liar,' Meredith frowned.

'I knew when I was in New York that you weren't fine, unlike what you were saying,'

'I just missed you. Especially episodes like that,' Derek pulled her in against his chest.

'I missed the smell of your hair when I woke up in the morning,'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously, and your tiny ineffectual fists,' Meredith looked down at her hands. They were tiny and bare.

'I have something for you,' Meredith looked up and smiled. Derek slid out the bed and pulled his trousers over. Pulling out a small red box, Meredith sat up.

'When I was in New York, I wasn't just clearing up the rest of the loose ends. I was also picking this up,' Handing Meredith the box, he moved her hair out her face.

'You mean the world to me, more than that. I had planned to do this later, but now feels perfect,' Meredith opened the box slowly and looked back up at Derek.

'Marry me Mere,' Meredith's hand reached out and touched Derek's face.

'Yes,'

'Yes?'

'YES!' Derek pulled the ring out the back and slipped it on Meredith's finger. Wrapping her arms around his neck she started laughing. Derek's face was creased with happiness, his dimples deeply imprinted in his face with smiling. If this wasn't happiness, they didn't know what was.


End file.
